


Prompt #1

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Series: Prompts Series [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Non-binary character, One Shot, Protective Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: Dick just wants to go to school. Bruce is over protective.OROne-Shot for the prompt, instead of the book for all of them it’s going to be a series for any ideas I get but don’t have the inspiration or time to finish.





	Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1

****Prompt: Dick is hermaphrodite and dating Wally, Bruce is overprotective.

JL does exist, this is pretty much canon world with hermaphrodite Dick and Birdflash.

This one-shot-intro is set in AU world Dick is about 13-14 years old.

—————————————————————

“Bruce, I’m ready to go to school! I’ll be fine, you can trust me to protect myself anyway!” Dick begged! 

Brice wasn’t having it. “No, Dick, it’s too dangerous.”

”I can protect myself!” He turned to Wally, who was standing in the corner of the office, trying to not be seen and dragged into the conversation. “Wally, help!” And failing.

Wally reluctantly dragged his feet over to the two. 

“Please help convince him, please!” Dick begged.

Wally sighed. “Well... think about it this way. The school would probably expel anyone who tried to hurt Dick that way... so anyone who tried to do that would be punished... I mean, on top of the fact that they would get a call for sexual assault. And, he can protect himself. You trained him yourself. If he’s in trouble, he knows full well when it’s time to call for help, and there must be plenty of adults on campus.”

Dick gestures to Wally. “See?!?! I’ll be fine! Please let me go!” He begged.

”Wally only said the school would probably expel someone, and authorities may not go after a kid for that.” Bruce started. “And who’d help him if he were to be walking back from school and nobody was around? I’m sorry, Dick, but your safety is more important then a social life. Your not going to school and that is final.” The It’s also dangerous to be in my care went unsaid.

Dick stood there for a second, then sighed and walked out of the office, muttering, “I don’t want a social life, I want a normal life....”

Wally looked at Bruce sadly, then walked out.


End file.
